


Bad Bad Boy

by tommysinful



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Dom Harry, Horny Louis, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Punishment, Rough Sex, Spanking, Sub Louis, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 06:45:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4736501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommysinful/pseuds/tommysinful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is incredibly horny and needs some relief but he's been a bad boy and doesn't listen to Harry so of course, he's punished the best way Harry knows how.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Bad Boy

To say he was “horny” was a fucking understatement right now. He was more than horny, he was fucking dying right now. He wanted pure unabashed pleasure mixed with his favorite thing of all, pain.

It was strange that in the beginning he was rather demure-don’t get him wrong, he was good at sex-but then it progressed into something more. Dangerous territory of toeing the lines of pain and ecstasy and that’s how Louis liked it. He wanted to push the limits of his sanity and what his body could handle, that stinging bite against his cheeks or how swollen and tender he’d be afterwards made him shiver with anticipation.

He was hard in his boxers as he sent out the text to his boyfriend along with a picture of his tented clothing.

So horny Haz, need you baby.

He began to palm himself while laying in the center of their large shared bed, the pressure against his shaft giving him some relief but not enough, Louis always needed more. His phone buzzed and he took it and pressed it against his cock, the vibrations making it tremble. Opening the phone he saw the reply.

Out with Liam, can it wait babe?

No it could not fucking wait. Louis wanted his boyfriend and he wanted him now. He shucked off his boxers and gripped the base of his dick making the head swell and the two veins-Harry’s favorite part-bulge and darken. His tip was already leaking and he was dying to feel something, anything really. He snapped a picture of it with the midday sun streaming through the windows, the precum shiny and vibrant. Sending the picture was a message under it.

No it fucking can’t, I’ve been bad baby. Need you.

Less than half a minute he got a reply.

You’re such a bad boy. You want me to fuck you baby? Want my cock splitting you open?

Louis whined because he knew that Harry would do this. Would tease him. Well two can play at that game. He leaned over and pulled out the small box of supplies, in it were three bottles of lube-Harry really liked the strawberry flavored one-and the assortment of insertable toys. Louis’ favorite was the sleek red vibrator, his pocket rocket.

He lubed up the tip of it and circled his hole that was quivering with anticipation, nowadays he didn’t even prep himself, wanted that stretch and burn and to be pushed to his limits. He fucked himself with the toy shallowly, the dull hum sending waves of pleasing feelings through his body. His cock ached laying on his belly, all seven inches of it just begging for release, the foreskin thick over the head and red with blood.

He snapped a picture of the toy halfway in his ass and it showcased his cock and balls then sent it to Harry.

This is doing alright actually. ;) No rush

Now he was teasing because well…he could. He liked to get Harry really riled up and bear the brunt of his punishments. He loved being punished, something about that bite of pain had his eyes rolling back. He began to fuck himself with the toy and it took all his will power not to stroke himself, just let the toy vibrate inside him and tickle his rim that was puffing up already. He got a buzzing but not from his ass and he opened his phone biting his lip.

Fuck yourself Lou, fucking moan my name.

“Ung, Harry.” He complied even though he knew his lover couldn’t hear him. He would do as he was told for a while then he’d rebel, this was how it worked. He continued to slowly push and pull out the toy-about six inches long-into his hole, the lube making it slick and slippery. His body shook and a sweat broke onto his brow, he wanted more of course but he liked the wait, liked the build up.

There was another buzz.

That’s right baby, you’re getting this when I get home. Don’t you dare cum yet.

And attached was a photo of Harry’s cock in his jeans, the long line of it pressed in black fabric. He figured Harry must be on his way home because he highly doubted that he could take such a provocative picture in Liam’s presence and there was steering wheel so Harry was driving.

He whimpered looking at it, knowing and loving Harry’s size, he was long and lean all over and his cock was the same, nine inches of foreskin heaven. His wide head would split Louis wide every night and the length would bury deep inside him then pump him full, he shivered looking at it and knew he couldn’t last very long. He set the phone on the pillow and turned his head looking at it-sometimes less is more-the thick line of his cock in those jeans, those sinfully tight jeans.

He finally gripped his own member and breathed a sigh of relief at the contact, his foreskin easily pliable and gliding across his tip and smearing the copious amounts of precum. He fucked himself harder with the vibrator and turned the dial at the base to have it go faster and he whimpered feeling it shake his tunnel. His sweet spot being jarred by constant vibrations as his hand worked over his cock, his orgasm almost there.

He fucked himself even harder, the displacement of his walls making him quiver and with a few more tugs, the bed too hot against his back and ass, he came. White ribbons of sperm shot from his tip and painted his torso, the waves of bliss coursing through his system while still looking at the picture on his phone, Harry’s cock hard and ready to split him open.

His breath shuttered as he pulled out the toy and felt so empty inside. Yeah the orgasm was good but it wasn’t enough, not for him. He knew how he could finally be appeased and grabbed his phone and took a picture of himself from eye level down his body holding up his cock to display the white dribbling down the shaft and nestling into his dark pubic hair, the rest of the clear and white liquid in random streaks across his pudgy tummy and his nipples.

Sorry bout it babe ;)

He lay back and let his breathing get back to normal, his penis now soft and sticky with semen, the vibrator turned off but still inside his ass, keeping that stretch there. He knew he’d need it cause when Harry got home he’d be a little rough. There was a buzzing and opening the phone he saw another message.

You’re gonna fucking regret that.

Louis’ cock twitched because he knew what was coming. Knew Harry would be pissed off because he didn’t listen, didn’t follow directions and that’s exactly what he wanted. Less than five minutes later with his cum now dried onto his body he heard the door open and close, then some heavy footsteps and their bedroom door was swinging open. Feigning innocence, “Hey babe!”

“Don’t you hey babe me, you disobeyed.” Harry looked animal, his nostrils flared and his shirt already ripped off to show his amazingly long torso and tattoos. Louis purred.

“So what are you gonna do about it?” Louis quirked an eyebrow to him, getting him riled up even more.

“I’ll show you what m’gonna do bout it.” He growled out and stalked towards the bed kicking off his shoes sending them flying in two completely different directions. He unzipped his jeans and Louis was already hard and waiting for what he knew was to come. His punishment.

Harry sat on the edge of the bed and in one swift movement moved Louis’ naked body onto his lap, the large swell of his ass high in the air, “This is what m’gonna do.”

And with his large hand raised he brought it down with a resounding CRACK. The sting of Louis’ cheek making him yelp in pain but made his cock jump as well, the pain felt so damn good.

“I hate it when you disobey. You’re a bad boy Lou, very bad.” He repeated his crashing down upon Louis’ bum, the skin now red and tender and burning because of Harry’s large hand. His one hand cupped the whole cheek then squeezed, the skin tender and aware of every touch. Louis hissed at the pain.

“That’s right, you disobey, this is what you get.” Harry growled out then slapped his ass again, the sound of it echoing in the room. He could’ve broken skin with how hard he repeatedly brought his hand down. Louis could feel the pain in his ass but it felt so damn good coupled with Harry’s cock now hard and straining in his boxers lined down his thigh, felt the weight of it pressing against his chest while Harry spanked him over and over and over.

“M’sorry baby, never again!” He yelled out as Harry soothed the raw skin of his ass, it was blood red and even left a bruise there in the shape of his hand.

“Bullshit! You do this on purpose! Bad! BOY!” He enunciated each word with a slap and then without warning he speared open Louis’ hole with two fingers. The boy on Harry’s lap moaned feeling those thick fingers enter him and Harry let out a growl. His dominant growl.

“Fucking wet still. You’re such a bad boy.” He relentlessly pumped his finger into Louis’ already swollen hole and the older was writhing on his lap, his cock brushed against the rough fabric of the denim and he was on fire, the heat from earlier came back and he began to sweat as Harry fingered him open.

“Fuck sake Lou, you’re such a bad boy.” Harry moaned out feeling the tunnel of his lover clamp down on his finger, his own cock now throbbing in wait, wanting to invade.

“M’a bad boy Haz. Bad, bad boy.” He mewled out because this is what he wanted. Wanted the punishment, the ripping burn of his hole and Harry knew to be a bit violent with invading him, leave him sore and limping for days. The long digits brushing his sweet spot making his orgasm quiver in wait, he was so close and he hadn’t even done anything.

“You’re my bad boy, fuck!” Harry yelled out and then slipped out of Louis’ hole and lifted him up to crash their lips together, tongues and teeth clacking and mashing forward and he brought Louis’ smaller form on top of him, his groin now grinding up into Louis’ cheeks, the skin raw and red.

“Told you not to cum.” He purred out in between their lip lock, his massive hands now raking across Louis’ back and his ass, dipping into his hole every so often. Louis squealed when his bottom lip was latched between sharp white teeth, damn near striking blood.

“M’sorry baby, couldn’t stop.” He whined out as Harry began to finger him open again, his hole now pliant and ready to be filled. He felt Harry sink inside, his fingers driving him mad while they were busy mashing their lips together in heated dominance, Louis trying to assert it but Harry knocking it out of the way.

“The fuck you couldn’t, you like it. Like when I hurt you.” He stabbed particularly hard to Louis’ prostate making the boy yelp in ecstasy, his cock now dribbling precum on Harry’s butterfly tattoo. He massaged the hard mound inside the older, his massive fingers driving the older up the wall with craziness.

“Yes! M’a bad boy! Punish me Harry, OH GOD!” He moaned out as Harry was milking him, his cock not touched but ready to shoot, his senses alight with pleasure. Harry reached blindly for the vibrator and flicked it on high then jammed it deep inside the boy above him, knowing he’d crumpled within seconds. He swirled the smooth plastic inside his lover, making sure to press extremely hard against his sweet spot.

“Ha-Harry!” Louis cried out as his cock spasmed and white ropes shot from the slit, painting the younger boy’s tattoos and nipples in sperm, it hot and smelling of pure Louis across his skin. Louis hurt now, his hole tender and worn but he knew it wasn’t finished, knew Harry still had to get off and knew that he would be used, beaten and abused and he fucking wanted it.

“Gonna take all of me baby, gonna make you know how bad you’ve been.” Harry roared out as he rolled the two over and lined himself up, Louis was still slick inside so fuck the lube, he didn’t need it. He pressed his tip to the hole, the one grasping for his cock, his own head throbbing in wait and lust then pressed in. His boxers had fallen to his thighs as he pressed in, the undulating walls of Louis sucking him in, his cock now enveloped in warmth.

“FUCK!” He yelled out feeling the heat sink into his spongy tip, the foreskin being pushed back and his cock now finally fucking delving into Louis’ body, the tightness of it squeezing his length so perfectly. He bottomed out, his balls now resting on Louis’ red skinned bum and then started thrusting, there was no room to be gentle here. He knew what he had to do. Abuse him.

He began to slam his hips into the cheeks, the skin was still stinging from his earlier slaps but that added to the pleasure of it, his hole and tunnel so full with Harry breaching the second rim and delving into his intestines, it hurt of course but that’s what this was all about.

Make it hurt so good.

“Harry, fuck!” He moaned from beneath the now sweating boy above him, he could feel the cock bulge as it invaded his cavity and he was in ecstasy, the feeling of being so full, surrounded and filled with his Harry had him on cloud nine, the pleasure so immense.

“Bad boy!” Harry slammed his hips harder into him, making sure to pin Louis’ arms above his head then slam their lips together again, he fucked him like it was his mission in life, his only purpose was to fuck Louis. Leave him tender and raw and sore and that’s what he planned on doing.

“I’m a bad boy! Harry m’a bad boy!” He whimpered out, the sting inside him growing, the slap of Harry’s skin against his own now making his ass more sensitive than before, everything heightened. Harry continued the onslaught of his cock splitting Louis wide and digging inside him deep, breaching the second rim to push into his intestines, the organ now sore with the pounding.

“I told you to wait, never fucking listen.” He snarled out as he latched onto Louis’ throat and bit down, his teeth sinking deep into the flesh that tasted of salt due to the sweat and started to suck a dark mark into the skin. Louis mewled loud under him as Harry took what he wanted and Louis would give him anything right now. The gut wrenching-literally gut since Harry was actually pressing into it-pain inside his abdomen causing his brain to shoot off censors of desist and come hither, the pleasure of his hole being torn open and his prostate, hardened and trembling, rubbed raw.

“M’sorry Harry! Oh god!” He yelled out as Harry continued to plunder his tunnel, the head of his cock spreading him wide and he fucking hurt now, a good hurt, but hurt nonetheless. He couldn’t hold on anymore, his senses were flooded with Harry, the smell of sweat on his jiggling balls, the feel of his flushed skin under his fingers, his hair now damp and tickling every inch they covered.

His cock was sandwiched between their abdomens and he shot out less than potent stripes to coat both of them, the white was more clear as it streaked their abs and caught in Louis’ chest hair and lathered Harry’s tattoos. The younger continued to fuck into him as the walls and hole clamped down on him.

“Fucking cumming again! You fucking bastard!” He said through gritted teeth feeling wet muscles wrap around his member, squeezing him tight as Louis whimpered and whined with each intrusion, his hole and tunnel-also his organ-now officially spent and he couldn’t take anymore. He liked a bit of pain with the sex but now it was just uncomfortable.

“Baby pleaseeeeee, can’t take anymore.” He begged out and Harry took his cue to slip out of him, leaving his hole gaping wide and red and swollen, his large hand began to furiously beat his dick, “Gonna cum on you, such a bad boy.” He purred out.

Louis whimpered even though he was officially spent now, the way Harry was talking to him had him dying yet again, the craving having to be filled. He watched the reddened tip swell each time Harry’s large hand worked up the shaft with his foreskin hiding and revealing the head and within a few pumps Harry was cumming, viscous amounts of semen shooting from the tiny slit to spray Louis’ frame, his skin warm where it landed.

Harry shot out load after load, almost soaking Louis-Harry came a lot every time-and continued to dump his cum all over Louis’ body, his tummy and it pooled in his bellybutton, getting caught thick in his chest hair and even splashing up on his face and dribbling from his chin. The younger boy jerked a few times as his orgasm tore through him and his semen found their place atop Louis’ skin, his breath ragged and cock now hanging used and spent between his thighs.

“Told you not to cum baby, yet you still did.” He said breathlessly above Louis’ boneless form, he was officially fucked out and he could not have asked for more.

“Maybe just wanted something like this love.” He said in a far off voice, he was so tired, his insides quaked with healing as his body was still getting over the high of the orgasm, the feeling of Harry overtop of him.

“You’re such a cheeky bastard.” Harry giggled out bringing their lips together in something sweet and soft, both sets of lips now plump and raw but never denying the affection each one brought upon each other.


End file.
